My Sun Boy
by kizukahyuga
Summary: Berawal dari kadatangan naruto sebagai murid baru, berakhir dengan perjuangan kisah cinta naruto pada hinata. gadis cuek yang dingin, itulah hinata. bagaimanakah perjuangan naruto ?. mirip babi/apa yang kau mau namikaze-san ?-h./menjadi mataharimu-n/sepesial #NHFD9/2018/Tema by akun ffn Xindrat/cover by me.


**My Sun Boy**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair : NaruHina.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendhsip.**

 **Rated : T.**

" **..." : Bicara biasa.**

' **...' : Batin**

 **#NHFD9/2018.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harap dia adalah seorang pria yang tampan"

Gadis indigo itu memejamkan matanya. Ayolah, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia dengar ? Sudah seminggu ini berita tentang akan datangnya murid baru disekolah mereka membuat telinga hinata panas.

'Mereka seperi tidak pernah melihat murid baru saja' Batinnya sambil melirik rombungan murid perempuan yang sedang bergosip ria. Memutar bola matanya disaat lagi-lagi dia mendengar salah seorang dari rombongan itu memekik tanpa alasan.

'dasar gila'

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai. Seorang pria paruh baya masuk dengan seorang pemuda persurai pirang kedalam kelas. seketika suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, pindahan dari Ame High School, perkenalkan dirimu" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat menatap teman barunya.

"Yosh, ohayou mina-san. Watashi namae wa Namikaze Naruto desu. senang berkenalan dengan kalian, semoga kita bisa berteman baik" Ucapnya sambil memamerkan cengiran hangatnya. Saat itu juga mata beberapa siswi berbinar. Beberapa siswa berdecak, merasa kalah saing dengan siswa baru.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, kau bisa duduk disamping Hyuga-san, Hyuga-san angkat tanganmu" sesaat setelah sebuah tangan terangkat keudara, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Sang gadis hanya memutar mata dengan bosan disaat beberapa bisikan mengenai dirinya terderang sangat jelas. gadis dingin lah, gadis es lah, gadis wajah datar lah, macam-macam.

Akhirnya naruto berjalan kearah hinata dengan senyum lima jarinya tapi hanya dibalas oleh tatapan tajam sang gadis. melihat itu, sang pemuda hanya mengacak surai pirang nya dan tersenyum tanpa melihatkan giginya.

"Hahhh..." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya setelah duduk ditempat duduk yang akan dia tempati untuk 6 bulan kedepan.

"Ohayou, Siapa namamu ?" Naruto mencoba menyapa dengan mengulurkan tangannya. tapi hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih menatap kearah papan tulis.

Merasa tidak direspon, Naruto pun akhirnya tersenyum masam dan menarik tangan hinata untuk membalas jabatannya.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan" Pekik Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ohayou, siapa namamu ? watashi namae wa Namikaze naruto desu" ulang naruto. Dengan memutar matanya, Hinata akhirnya menatap naruto tajam.

"Hyuga Hinata"

 **Plass**

Jabatan tangan itu pun akhirnya terlepas bersamaan dengan gugurnya daun sebagai petanda datangnya musim dingin.

Mata biru naruto tidak pernah lepas dari pergerakan hinata. Walau pun sang gadis terus menerus mengabaikannya. Tapi naruto tetap berusaha berkomunikasi. walau hanya direspon dengan sebuah deheman.

"Mina, mohon perhatiannya sebentar" Kakashi berujar membuat seluruh atensi murid dikelas tertuju padanya.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, diawal musim dingin Konoha History High School akan melaksanakan kunjungan keluar sekolah" Hampir seluruh murid dikelas bersorak gembira. kunjungan yang sangat dinanti-nantikan akhirnya tiba.

"Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kalian akan bergabung dengan kelas lain dalam satu kelompok" Kakashi berbalik dan menuliskan satu-persatu nama murid yang ada.

 **Twichhh**

Tanpa sadar, perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi gadis sulung hyuga.

'Kenapa harus dia' batinnya sambil mendelik kearah pemuda yang berada disampingnya. menyadari dia ditatap seseorang, naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati tatapan tajam hinata.

'Ah, gadis ini' Batin Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau akan masuk kedalam pesonaku" Ucapnya sambil menarik hidung hinata.

'apa-apaan ini' Tanpa merespon ucapan naruto, hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas. karna bel pertanda istirahat memang sudah berbunyi.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Ahhhh... ini pasti menyenangkan" Gumamnya sambil menatap nama-nama yang tertulis dipapan tulis. sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kelas.

Dipapan tulis dengan sangat jelas tertulis.

 **Kelompok 6 :**

 **-Uchiha Sasuke XII-1**

 **-Namikaze Naruto XII-2**

 **-Shimura Sai XII-3**

 **-Haruno Sakura XII-1**

 **-Hyuga Hinata XII-2**

 **-Yamanaka Ino XII-3**

.

.

Berlari tanpa peduli dia sedang berada dikoridor sekolah. Pemuda itu beberapa kali harus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Menatap punggung gadis yang sudah dia kenal sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan disamping Hinata dan merangkul pinggang sang gadis dari samping.

"Ya ampun !" Hinata hampir saja menjatuh kan coklatnya jika dia tidak mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Menatap tajam kearah samping dan melepaskan tangan kiri naruto dari pinggangnya. Membuat beberapa murid menatap kearah mereka.

"Hime, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

'masih bertanya kenapa ? ya ampun' Hinata menghela nafas dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Hime..." Ya mapun pemuda ini, sudah lancang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, kini dia dengan santai kembali memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

 **Cup**

Bahkan mencium pipinya. Hinata menatap naruto dengan mata tajamnya. Memangnya dia siapa ? kenal saja baru dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan wajah merah Hinata kembali melepaskan tangan naruto dari pinggangnya. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya terkekeh dan kembali menyamakan jalannya.

"Kau sangat lucu dengan wajah merahmu itu hime" Stop ! berakhir sudah kesabaran hinata.

"Wo wo woo kau tau, kau tambah imut dengan tatapan tajam mu itu" Ucap naruto santai sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembul hinata.

"Apa maumu ?"

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga" Bukannya mendapat jawaban, pemuda didepannya malah tersenyum kecil dan mengacak surai indigo hinata. Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto.

"Katakan apa maumu

Namikaze-san ?" Naruto akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan menatap manik amnesty hinata intents.

"Mauku ? Hmmm" Naruto meletakan telunjuknya didagunya. bersikap seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Hinata memutar bola matanya jengan. ada apa dengan pemuda ini ? mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu ? padahal nilainya tiga hari ini sangat memuaskan.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu apa mauku ?" Tanya Naruto. tentu saja dia tahu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Gadis indigo ini sudah menarik seluruh atensinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. so, kalian pasti mengerti.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekatkan telinganya.

"Apa harus ?" Tanya hinata. sejak berada dekat dengan pemuda ini, hinata merasa dia lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya.

"Harus nona hyuga yang terhormat" Mendengus, hinata akhirnya mendekat dan naruto membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karna aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali hinata"

"Hm"

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi telinga hinata, dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh hinata menegang.

"Aku ingin menjadi mataharimu, yang akan selalu bersinar terang agar bisa mencairkan putri yang sudah lama membeku" Nafas naruto terengah-engah.

'haisss... kenapa mengucapkannya begitu susah' Batin naruto sambil memperhatikan raut wajah tegang hinata.

"Sekarang... kita harus pergi" Ucap naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis hyuga itu hanya menuruti langkah sang pemuda. karna memang tujuan mereka saat ini sama.

Tapi apa yang dimaksud pemuda ini ? apakah hanya iming-iming ? gombalan semata ? atau kenyataan ?. Tiba-tiba semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah Hinata.

'jika memang itu kenyataannya...' Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

'tidak-tidak, jangan mudah terperangkap hyuga hinata' Batinnya meneguhkan sisi kelamnya untuk mengalahkan sisi terangnya yang selalu mencoba positif.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memainkan anak rambut milik gadis yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal didepannya.

 **Tap**

Lagi-lagi sang gadis menepis tangannya.

"4" Ucap naruto sambil kembali memainkan anak rambut yang bewarna indigo.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk meredam amarah agar tidak meletus sekarang juga.

Dengan mata tajamnya, Hinata menoleh kesamping dan kembali menepis tangan naruto.

"5" Ucap naruto santai, senyum kemenangan ditampilkannya.

"Apa maumu namikaze-san ?, aku sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk mengerjakan tugas ini dan kau, bukannya membantu, kau malah menggangguku"

"18 kata" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau bicara sebanyak 18 kata, perkembangan yang cukup bagus" Dan akhirnya hinata berdecak. memang apa masalahnya dia bicara 18 kata ?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Namikaze-san, apa maumu ?"

"oke oke, kemarinkan sudah kubilangkan apa mau ku"

Kemarin, hinata memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan yang inggap diotaknya. Hahhhh...hinata tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Ck, urusai" Hinata berdecak dan kembali fokus pada soal-soal yang dikerjakannya.

"salah" Hinata menatap tajam orang yang berada disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum miring dan menarik buku yang berada didepan hinata.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengalikan ini, kenapa kau mengalikannya ?" Hinata diam. ya Hinata akui bahwa dirinya memang tidak sepintar pemuda disampingnya dalam matematika.

 **Tap**

Naruto meletakan penanya dan menyodorkan jawabannya dihadapan hinata.

"Ini yang benar"

"iya-iya kau memang pintar, aku juga bisa" Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto tahu hinata berbohong, jelas-jelas dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya dari tadi.

"Ah, sejak kapan hime ku ini menjadi sombong hm ?"

"Aku bukan himemu"

"Baiklah, jika kau memang bisa mengerjakannya. so, untuk apa aku disini ?" Naruto berdiri dan mengacak rambut belakangnya.

"Lebih baik keluar dan mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis cantik menyebut nama ku. Hahhhhhh... pasti menyenangkan" Hinata menatap kepergian naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Sekarang tatapan tajamnya beralih kepada soal-soal didepannya. jika bisa jujur, dia sangat tidak tau mengerjakan soal didepannya.

"Haisss..." Hinata mengacak poninya dan menghela nafas. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan ? keluar dan mengejar naruto ?

Ya ampun...

"Aaaaa ! Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?!" Tanpa sadar dia berteriak.

"Hahahahaha..."

Tawa renyah menyembur dari bibir naruto. Dia tidak benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan. Melainkan memperhatikan gadis nya dari balik rak buku. Gadis nya ? ya naruto sudah mengklaim hinata.

Amnesty khas keluarga hyuga menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya supaya tidak kembali tertawa.

Memperhatikan raut kesal hinata, entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi pemuda namikaze itu.

"Jangan tertawa !" naruto tersenyum dan menarik buku dari hadapan hinata. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan tersenyum kearah hinata.

"Kau marah ?" Hinata diam dengan mata tajamnya.

"baiklah, mata tajam, diam, tidak merespon dan ekspresi dingin. kau sedang marah" Hinata hanya diam. sudah jelas-jelas dia marah. Ayolah, Hinata akui ia memang tidak berkualitas dalam matematika.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ini dan jangan marah lagi, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu strobery kedalam genggaman hinata. Hinata terperangah dan menatap kotak susu yang berada ditelapak tangannya.

Gadis indigo itu menatap kearah naruto. memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah nya yang sedang serius.

'Keren... dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah' batin hinata memuji. Pemuda itu dengan lincah menuliskan angka-angka yang membuat kepala hinata pusing melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibir tipis hinata.

Jari mungilnya kemudian memasukan sedotan kedalam kotak susu yang diberikan naruto. Hinata akui, Naruto memang pandai memilih. rasa manis memang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota suna, Hinata habiskan dengan melihat keluar jendela bis. Memilih mengabaikan pemuda disampingnya yang masih berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Himee... kau mengabaikanku" Untuk kesekian kalinya hinata harus menghela nafas. Hinata akhirnya menoleh dan menatap naruto dengan mata sayunya.

"Aaa... tumben, biasanya tatapan tajam"

 **Twichhh**

"Hahaha... gomen, kau kenapa ?" Akhirnya hinata menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi bis.

"Hm" Hanya itu tanggapan dari Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menopang dagunya, memperhatikan wajah hinata ketika gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

'kirei...'

Naruto berdecak dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi.

"Hahhh... aku akui ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi jangan mendiamkanku hime" Naruto menoleh kesamping. Biasanya gadis itu akan bergumam 'Hm' untuk sekedar merespon.

"Hime" Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah hinata.

'Sepertinya dia tertidur' batin naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menarik kepala hinata untuk bersandar dibahunya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga hinata.

"Oyasuminasai hime..." bisiknya.

"ini sangat menyenangkan" Ucapnya ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala hinata.

Tapi dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa, Naruto harus kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan merogoh handphone nya dari dalam saku hoodie nya.

"Huh ?" satu alisnya terangkat. Untuk apa ibunya menelpon disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Moshi-moshi, kaa-san ?"

"..."

"huh ? apa harus ?"

"..."

"Hum, akan kuusahakan" naruto mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali menyimpan handphonenya kedalam saku hoodie.

Menoleh kesamping, naruto mendapati wajah damai hinata. Apakah harus ? mengesampingkan perkataan ibunya, Naruto kembali meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala Hinata.

Tidak terasa, perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2,5 jam akhirnya berakhir. Bis yang membawa murit KHHS akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah hotel yang mana dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah pantai indah kota suna. Pantai itu sangat terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya dan keindahan bawah lautnya.

Air nya bewarna biru. Pantai itu juga terkenal dengan keindahan sunset nya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis yang berjalan dua langkah didepannya. Masih melekat dipikiran naruto wajah polos hinata disaat ia membangunkan gadis itu.

'ah, dia kelihatan sangat manis' Batinnya, Naruto pun menjajarkan jalannya dengan hinata. Tersenyum sambil berjalan didepan hinata, naruto berjalan mundur untuk melihat raut wajah lelah hinata.

"Pooo.." Ucap Naruto dengan sengaja untuk sedikit mengejutkan gadis itu. tapi hinata hanya menatap naruto dengan tatapan malasnya. Mendorong dada Naruto, tapi naasnya hinata.

 **Tap**

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata. Membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang melihatnya memekik histeris. blue saphire Naruto melirik hinata. Gadis itu kembali tertidur. sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

Gadis indigo itu mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sekitarnya. Dahinya tampak mengernyit.

'kapan aku masuk kekamar ini ?' batinnya. Seingat hinata, tadi dia terbangun dibis dan turun bersama naruto. kemudian mendorong dada naruto dan...

'ahh... aku tertidur' Hinata mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Niat awal ingin membasuh wajahnya. Tapi perhatian hinata teralih pada pintu kaca yang tirainya tertiup angin.

Berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon.

Pemandangan pantai yang indah langsung menyerbu penglihatan hinata. Pantai tampak dipenuhi oleh murit KHHS. Ada yang berenang, berjemur, dan bermain voly.

Hinata menatap pemuda yang sedang melakukan service atas dengan intents. Wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari, hingga membuatnya tampak paling bersinar diantara yang lain.

'Haiss... apa yang kau pikirkan hinata' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memasuki kamar.

Melihat suasana kamar yang sepi, membuat hinata ingin menjejakan kakinya dipasir pantai yang putih. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan hot pants putih dan kaus putih polos. Hinata juga menguncir kuda rambut indigonya dan memakai topi lapangan bewarna putih.

Sekarang hinata sudah sangat siap. Saat menjejakan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu putih pada pasir pantai. Entah kenapa hinata merasa sangat tenang. Tenang, seperti saat dia berada didalam kamarnya, tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"HIME !" Hinata berdecak. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Membuka matanya dan tersikap disaat merasakan tarikan ditangan kananya.

"Akh ! Lepaskan aku !" Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi percuma. Sekarang hinata akui, Naruto itu bukanlah pemuda lemah.

Hinata memperhatikan punggung tegap Naruto. Hinata baru menyadari jika naruto mempunyai tubuh yang kekar. Sesampainya dilapangan voly, pernyataan sakura sukses membuat amnesty hinata membola.

"Uhhh... Kalian sudah janjian untuk memakai pakaian couple ya ?"

"Ha ?" Hinata sedikit melongo. Couple dari mana ?

"Iya couple. Kalian kompak sekali" Hinata memperhatikan naruto. Benar saja, pemuda itu memakai kaus putih polos dan celana lepis selutut. Tidak lupa topi putih yang dipakai terbalik kebelakang.

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"t-tidak ! kami tidak memakai pakaian couple sakura-san. ini hanyalah ti-"

"Aha benarkan ? kalau begitu bagus" Naruto memotong perkataan hinata dan dengan seenak jidadnya merangkul hinata. Sontak saja wajah hinata berubah merah semerah kepiting.

"woo... Hinata manis sekali..." Ucap sakura sambil mencubit pipi Hinata. Sekarang dia merasa asing dengan sekitarnya. Hinata yang dulu adalah hinata yang selalu menutup diri dan cuek dengan sekitar. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karna pemuda yang berada disampingnya masuk kedalam hidupnya dan berkata ingin menjadi mataharinya.

Hinata duduk tidak jauh dari lapangan voly. Menonton teman-temannya bermain voly. Hinata menunduk dan menulis asal diatas pasir menggunakan jarinya.

 **Srrr...**

Hinata merasakan ada benda dingin yang menempel dipipi kirinya. Mendongkak dan mendapati naruto tersenyum dengan sekaleng minuman dingin yang ditempelkan dipipi Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu mengambilnya dan membuka kaleng didepannya.

"Arigatou" Ucapan hinata hampir sama dengan bisikan, tapi masih bisa didengar naruto.

"Kau mengucapkan apa ?" Tanya naruto antusias. pura-pura tidak tau.

"Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa" Ucap Hinata mengabaikan naruto, ia meminum minumannya. Saat itu juga tenggorokan hinata terasa segar.

"Sudah akui saja, kau mengucapkan sesuatu kan" Desak naruto. Melihat wajah sebal hinata merupakan hiburan baginya. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat. Hinata menatap naruto tajam.

"Aku-tidak-mengucapkan-sesuatu"

"Kau mengucapkan kata 'sesuatu' hime"

'sial' Batinnya, Hinata berdecak dan mengabaikan ocehan Naruto. Pemuda disampingnya ini memang pandai membalik-balikan kata.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

"Yeee..." Naruto menarik pipi kiri hinata, hingga membuat sang empunya memekik.

"Itt-taaiii..." Pukulan brutal hinata tidak bisa dielakan, hingga membuat pemuda disampingnya tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dan menatap gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan intents. Gadis itu mengumpat dan berlari dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hey ! Hime ! Kau mengumpat ?! Hime !" Terkejut, tentu saja Naruto tersekut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar orang yang berada disekitarnya mengumpat. apalagi dia, kaa-san nya akan langsung mengamuk jika mendengar dia mengumpat.

Membayangkan ekspresi menyeramkan kaa-sannya membuat naruto merinding dan langsung berlari mengejar hinata.

Gadis itu harus dihukum.

.

.

Hinata mengambil jarak dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan (ya lo kizu #Plakk)

Pemuda itu kadang-kadang menopang dagunya dibahu hinata disaat gadis itu terpana menatap kerangka-kerangka dinosaurus didepannya. Atau tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang disaat dia membungkuk untuk membaca tulisan yang terdapat didepan kerangka.

KHHS melakukan kunjungan belajar dimuseum Nasional Kota Suna yang mana hasil pengamatannya akan digumpulkan.

"Himee... kau masih marah ?" Hinata diam, masih sibuk mencatat tulisan didepan kerangka T-REX.

"himee... watashi wa gomennasai" Ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Hinata melirik naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ayolah... apa perbuatannya bisa dimaafkan.

 **Flashback On**

Hinata akhirnya berhenti dan mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon yang rimbun. Keadaan sekitarnya tampak sepi. Karna memang hinata sengaja berlari menjauh dari keramaian.

"Hosh... hosh..." Hinata menatap pemuda didepannya yang tampak berlari mengejarnya. Hinata memutar bola matanya dan merogoh handphonenya dari saku hot pants nya.

 **Tap**

"Hey !" Pekik Hinata disaat pemuda didepanya merebut handphone nye.

 **Deg**

Hati hinata terasa berdegup kencang disaat melihat tatapan tajam naruto yang diarahkan tepat kedalam amnesty nya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam ketakutannya.

Gadis indigo itu berdiri dan balas menatap naruto tajam.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat hinata ?"

'ohhh... kukira apa' Hinata tidak mengira naruto akan marah jika dia mengumpat. Padahal hal itu biasa dia lakukan disaat merasa sebal.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah mengumat. Jadi, mendengar seseorang mengumpat akan terasa asing ditelingaku" Apa kah dampaknya akan sebesar ini ? hingga Naruto terus saja menatap hinata tajam.

"N-naruto" Entah reflek atau apa, Hinata memanggil naruto dengan nama kecilnya disaat pemuda itu mendorong bahu hinata hingga punggungnya membentur pohon dibelakangnya.

 **Cup**

Hinata membelelakan matanya. YA AMPUN !

Naruto...

"jangan mengulanginya lagi hime" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan mengacak surai indigonya gemas.

"Kau imut dengan wajah merahmu itu hime"

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak disaat pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Himeee... aku minta maaf, itu reflek" reflek dari mana ? jelas-jelas kau mencium sudut bibir hinata. SUDUT BIBIR. Oke hinata terlalu berlebihan. tapi dia harus. ciuman pertamanya terancam, pemuda disampingnya kapan saja bisa merebutnya.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan naruto dengan wajah memelas nya.

 **Tap**

Hinata melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dengan wajah jengah hinata berbalik dan sedikit tersentak melihat raut serius naruto.

"Akh !" Pekik hinata disaat naruto tiba-tiba menariknya lebih dekat.

"Dengarkan aku hinata, aku serius. jangan pernah mengumpat didepanku, atau kau akan aku buat tidak bisa bicara"

 **Glekk**

Hinata akui, wajah serius naruto sangat menyeramkan.

'aku berharap tidak pernah melihat raut wajah serius naruto lagi'

"I-iya, aku memaafkanmu, se-sekarang lepaskan tanganku" Naruto tersenyum lembut menyadari raut ketakutan hinata. apa dia terlalu serius ? hahaha...

"Wajah merahmu memerah hime, mirip babi"

 **TAP**

"ITTAIII !" Naruto meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki. Hinata menatap naruto dengan tatapan puas. hello... mirip babi ? Hinata harus meredam niatnya untuk menjatuhkan kerangkan kepala T-REX yang memiliki gigi tajam kewajah naruto.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan, Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto untuk menyatat pengamatan diruangan selanjutnya. Lagi pula tugasnya diruangan tadi sudah selesai.

"Himee..." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang terlihat. Pemuda itu, ahhh... hinata sudah tertular senyum hangatnya.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk bagi hinata. Bagaimana tidak ? dari pagi hingga siang dia belum melihat batang hidung pemuda yang ingin menjadi mataharinya. Bahkan disaat perjalanan pulang, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar.

Tanpa diketahui, ternyata Naruto diam-diam sudah menyimpan nomor telpon nya. Pemuda itu selalu mengiriminya pesan dan menelponnya.

Hinata menatap sendu kursi disampingnya. Suasana sunyi sangat terasa. Hinata menggenggam handphonenya. menatap benda persegi panjang itu dengan tatapan ragu.

Gengsi hinata masih terlalu tinggi untuk menelpon naruto terlebih dahulu. Dan pada akhirnya hinata menyerah dan menekan kontak yang terpampang dilayar handphonenya.

 **Tuuuuttt... tttuuutttt...**

Tanpa sadar hinata menggigit jarinya sendiri. Gadis hyuga itu mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak ab-normal sejak naruto mencium sudut bibirnya.

" **Moshi-moshi..."** Suara lembut seorang perempuan langsung menyerbu indra pendengaran hinata.

'apa-apaan ini ?' Hinata menatap tidak percaya handphonenya.

" **Hallo...?"** Hinata kembali tersentak disaat suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. berbagai pikiran negatif pun mulai hinggap dipikiran hinata. sampai suara kegaduhan diseberang sana terdengar sangat jelas.

" **Shion-chan ? siapa yang menelpon ?. ummm... aku tidak tau, kontaknya bernama 'Aishiteru Hime'. HA ? NANNI ?! KEMARIKAN HANDPHONE KU SHION. Jadi ini pacar nii-san ? KYAAAA ! KAA-SAN ! NII-SAN PUNYA PACAR !. AKU BILANG KEMARIKAN HANDPHONEKU SHION !. KAA-SANNNNN... Nii-SAN MENGGANGGUKU ! buk buk buk buk buk. SHION JANGAN LARI !. KAA-SAN !. SHION A-"**

 **Tuuuttt tuuuutt.**

Hinata menatap handphone nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. sambungan telpon terputus. Hinata memasukan handphone nya kedalam tas dan menatapnya ngeri.

'apa yang terjadi disana ?'

 **Diseberang telepon**

Dua orang kakak beradik tampak berjongkok. dengan kondisi kakak yang terduduk lemas. dan sang adik yang tampak menangis.

"Sudahlah shion-chan, aku akan membeli yang baru"

"T-tapi... Dia pacarmu nii-san.. hikss... aku aku"

"Sudahlah..."

 **Kembali ketempat hinata**

Akhirnya, pada pukul 16:23 bis-bis yang membawa murid kelas tiga KHHS akhirnya tiba dipekarangan sekolah mereka. Raut wajah lelah tampak terlihat saat murid KHHS turun dari bis. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berlari menghampirinya dan mengambil alih ransel hinata.

"Hinata-sama..." Hinata mengangguk pertanda dia tidak apa-apa dan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat kearah mobil yang menjemputnya. rasa lelah hinata bertambah karna mood buruk yang dialaminya.

Sesampainya dirumah hinata langsung mandi dan makan malam. setelahnya hinata berencana untuk tidur. tapi sebuah panggilan dengan nomor tidak dikenal terpampang dilayar handphonenya.

Dengan sangat malas hinata mengangkatnya.

" **Moshi-moshi hime"** Hinata mengenali suara ini. lagi-lagi, tanpa hinata sadari, senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

"Hm ? nanni yo ?" Hinata kemudian menepuk jidadnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara dengan nada lembut seperti ini. Naruto pasti terkejut.

" **Ahhh... kenapa tidak sedari dulu kau bicara seperti ini hime, hm ?"** Semburat merah menghiasi pipi hinata kala senyum gadis itu semangkin melebar.

" **Kau pasti sedang merona sekarang, mirip babi"**

 **Ttuuuutttt**

Dengan kasar hinata mematikan sambungan telpon naruto dan meletakan handphone nya dengan asal diatas ranjang.

"Mirip babi ? hah ?! dia menyamakan ku dengan babi ! menyebalkan !" Hinata akhirnya menarik selimut, hendak tidur. tapi lagi-lagi dia tunda kala suara sebuah notifikasi muncul di handphonenya. Dengan kasar gadis itu mengambil handphone nya.

 **-Naruto baka**

 **He hey hey ! kenapa ditutup begitu saja ? kau marah ? oke kau marah. jadi maafkan aku ne ? himeee... kau tidak mirip babi. tapi... yah sedikit mirip disaat pipimu merona.**

"Ck" Hinata memutar matanya disaat kata itu lagi-lagi diucapkan. Hinata pada akhirnya kembali membaca lanjutan pesan naruto.

 **Himee... maaf kan aku... kau tau, kau mirip kue bakpau.**

'Apa lagi ini ?!'

 **lagi-lagi... maafkan aku. kau tidak mirip siapa-siapa. kau adalah dirimu sendiri hime... gadis bersurai indigo yang berwajah manis. itulah dirimu.**

 **jadi jangan marah lagi ya. aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti aku akan datang dengan sebuket bunga ditanganku. mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa aku mencintaimu. tunggulah aku hime... karna aku pasti akan melakukannya.**

 **aku janji. itu janjiku hime...**

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk handphone yang baru saja dia lempar diatas ranjang.

Hinata tertidur dengan senyum cerah yang pernah hilang.

.

.

"Hay hay Hime" Naruto datang dengan senyum hangat khasnya. Merangkul hinata dari belakang, Naruto mengernyit.

'tidak seperti biasanya' batinnya. biasanya hinata akan langsung melepas rangkulan naruto disaat pemuda itu merangkulnya. Tapi naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah hinata.

Gadis indigo itu hanya memutar mata bosan dan berjalan sedikit cepat. Dan rangkulan nya pun terlepas. Naruto salah, gadis itu tetap seperti biasanya.

"Himeee..." Dan naruto merengek seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan dibelakang hinata dan sesekali memainkan rambut belakang hinata.

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum tipis, tapi kemudian gadis itu menggulum senyumannya dan berbalik dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hm ?"

Tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam hinata, naruto tetap tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

'novel ?' Hinata menaikan satu alisnya disaat pemuda itu membalikan badan hinata dengan paksa dan memasukan novel tersebut kedalam tas hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Naruto tersenyum dan merapikan poni rata hinata.

'ya ampun... kelakuannya sudah seperti seorang pacar saja.

tunggu...

pacar !' Hinata membelelakan matanya dan segera menepis tangan naruto.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa pelan dan kemudian mengecup puncuk kepalanya. Seketika itu juga hinata merasa melayang.

"simpan dan baca, anggap itu adalah sebuah permintaan maaf dariku" Ucap naruto seraya menarik kedua kupingnya sendiri.

"Maaf karna sudah mengatakan kau mirip babi, yah... walaupun memang mirip"

 **Twichhh**

"Maaf... aku cuma bercanda. maaf karna sudah mengatakan kau mirip kue bakpow, tapi pipimu-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya disaat melihat tatapan mendelik dari hinata.

'Aha... lupakan yang itu. dan satu lagi..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah hinata, tidak peduli dimana sekarang mereka berada. ditengah-tengah koridor. membuat siswa yang lewat menonton kegiatan mereka.

"Maaf karna kemarin aku menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Tapi... semua yang kukatakan dalam pesan semalam bukanlah gombalan semata. aku pastikan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. suatu hari nanti..."

Beberapa siswi menjerit histeris mendengar kalimat indah yang diucapkan naruto. Hinata mendecih dan hendak pergi, tapi tangannya sudah digenggam naruto.

"Dan... Aku pasti menjadi mataharimu" Hinata tersenyum tipis. lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang sama. ingin menjadi mataharinya.

Naruto menyadari sudut bibir hinata tertarik. Pemuda namikaze itu kemudian menarik sudut bibir hinata menggunakan jarinya.

"Nahhh... kau terlihat manis hime"

.

.

 _ **5 Bulan kemudian.**_

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Akhirnya murid kelas tiga sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir mereka. hanya tinggal menunggu acara kelulusan besok.

Hinata menatap intents tulisan-tulisan yang berada didalam buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

 **Tap**

Hinata menutup buku itu dan menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya hinata menyelesaikan bacaannya. Ya, hinata membaca novel yang diberikan naruto. Caritanya berakhir dengan happy ending. Dimana sang pria dan wanita akhirnya bisa bersama.

"Hinata-chan" Hinata melirik kearah pintu masuk kelas. Seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang berjalan kearahnya. Setelah kejadian dipantai 5 bulan yang lalu. Sakura dan hinata menjadi akrap. Walaupun sikap dingin hinata masih belum berubah.

tapi hinata kadang-kadang tersenyum tipis. Sakura duduk dibangku yang biasanya naruto duduk.

"Nanti malam kau datang kan ?" nanti malam... ya, nanti malam akan diadakan acara from night.

"Entahlah sakura-chan, aku tidak tau" Ucap Hinata sambil memasukan novel yang dibacanya kedalam tas.

"Ayolah... kau harus datang ! aku tidak mau tau, kau harus datang hinata-chan ! kalau tidak, aku akan menyeretmu !" Hinata menatap ngeri kearah sakura. Gadis pink itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Parnah sekali hinata mengabaikannya.

Dan pada akhirnya sakura datang kerumah hinata bagaikan singa betina yang mengamuk.

"Umm... akan kuusahakan"

"Ck, kau selalu saja mengucapkan itu. aku pastikan kau ak-" Ucapan sakura terputus disaat dering notifikasi pesan muncul dilayar handphonenya. Sakura terdiam membaca pesan tersebut, dan akhirnya berdiri.

"Aku pastikan kau akan datang hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu" sakura berlalu dengan senyum misteriusnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

'bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai teman seperti dia ?'

Hinata memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya berada di KHHS. karna besok dia akan lulus. tapi jika lulus. Hinata mengerang dan kembali membuka matanya.

"KYAAAAA !"

"Hahahaa..." Hinata menatap tajam kearah naruto. sudah salah malah tertawa.

"gomen..." Ucap naruto pada akhirnya. Naruto mendudukan dirinya dikursinya dan dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu kanan hinata.

"Hahhh... tidak terasa ya" Hinata diam

"nanti malam kau datangkan ?" Hinata diam.

"Himeee..." dan pada akhirnya naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hinata sebal.

"Hm"

"ck" Hinata menatap naruto tidak percaya, pemuda itu berdecak ?.

Naruto menatap hinata sendu dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"ingat, kau harus datang titik. tidak ada penolakan, atau kau akan mengetahui akibatnya" Hinata baru mengetahui jika naruto memiliki sikap pemaksa seperti ini.

Hinata mengangguk canggung. Tapi tawa pemuda disampingnya membuat hinata menaikan satu alisnya.

"jika aku bersikap seperti tadi... kau mungkin akan selalu ketakutan padaku hime" sial, naruto menjahilinya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Himee..." Senyum hinata semangkin mengembang kala mendengar rengekan manja naruto.

ingatkan hinata untuk memukulnya jika menjahilinya lagi.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya hinata menghela nafas. gadis itu sedikit memegang topeng bewarna putih yang sedang dipakainya. Hinata akhirnya datang keacara from night. Apa boleh buat, jika tidak sakura akan mengamuk dirumahnya.

Acaranya bertema pesta topeng. jadi Hinata mengenakan topeng potih dan long dress bewarna putih. Hinata terlihat lebih dewasa. high hels bewarna senada. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan terurai indah. Tidak lupa wajahnya yang diberi make up tipis.

Hinata terlihat seperti seorang putri. hingga membuat pandangan hanya terfokus kepadanya. Termasuk 'dia'.

Pemuda itu tampak gagah dengan balutan kemeja bewarna putih dan jas bewarna hitam. Tidak lupa topengnya yang bewarna silver, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan acak-acakan.

Naruto berjalan dengan senyum menawannya kearah hinata. berjongkok seperti seorang pangeran dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah hinata.

"Maukah berdangsa denganku, hime..." Hinata sedikit terperangah. tapi kemudian gadis itu menjabat uluran naruto dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Naruto menarik tangan hinata menuju lantai dangsa.

Meletakan kedua tangan Hinata untuk mengalungi lehernya, naruto kemudian meletakan tangannya sendiri dipinggang hinata. Memulai dangsa dari tepi lantai dangsa, menuju ketengah.

Lagu mengalun begitu indah, mengiringi alunan perasaan yang ikut menari bersama pasangan yang sedang dilanda cinta. Tatapan naruto tidak pernah berubah, masih tetap sama kepada hinata.

Hinata membalas tatapan intents naruto. menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang sudah dia pendam sejak lama melalui tatapan itu. Pelukan dipinggang hinata makin naruto eratkan kala sang gadis memindahkan telapak tangannya menuju pipi tan naruto.

Wajah naruto menunduk, menatap dalam menembus amnesty hinata. Musik mengalun begitu lembut, mengiringi wajah kedua insan itu untuk saling mendekat. mengagumi iris indah masing-masing.

Musik berakhir kala bibir itu hanya terpaut beberapa cm. Naruto tersenyum, meniup kelopak mata hinata yang tertutup. menampakan permata indah khas seorang hyuga.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan mundur, meninggalkan hinata yang masih mematung menatap senyum naruto. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan, mengejar naruto yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan normal.

"Naruto..." Pemuda itu tersenyum tetap melanjutkan jalannya, menuntun hinata keluar dari aula utama sekolah.

"naruto..." Lagi-lagi suara lambut hinata terdengar. tangan gadis itu terangkat, berusaha meraih naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik. begitu juga hinata, gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap naruto sendu. Lagi-lagi naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti naruto. pemuda tan itu menuntunnya menuju sebuah tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **Blamm**

Pintu itu tertutup setelah naruto masuk kedalamnya. Hinata menyentuh kenop pintu itu ragu. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan memutar kenop pintu didepannya. pintu terbuka pelan, berkas-berkas cahaya mulai terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka.

Hinata mengintip kedalamnya, menemukan naruto memunggunginya. sekali lagi gadis hyuga itu memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

Kedua amnestynya membelelak kaget. Atap sekolah yang biasanya kosong kini sudah dipenuhi lampu-lampu yang digantung disebuah tali membentuk atap diatas kepala hinata. tidak lupa lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni mengelilingi dinding dan pagar atap. lilin-lilin disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk hati.

Hinata menatap naruto tidak percaya. Pemuda itu berbalik, terdapat sebuket bunga mawar putih yang dipadukan dengan lavender ditangannya. Apakah pemuda itu akan menepati janjinya 5 bulan yang lalu.

Berjalan kearah hinata, naruto memberikan buket bunga itu ketangannya, kemudian menarik tangan hinata menuju ketengah lilin yang berbentuk hati.

"n-naruto-kun..." Hinata menatap naruto dalam disaat pemuda itu mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Aku menepati janjiku hinata..." Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk naruto erat, menjatuh kan buket bunga itu untuk memeluk naruto lebih erat. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjongkok dihadapan Hinata, mengecup lembut punggung tangan hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata... aishiteru Hyuga Hinata, Aishiteru..." Ucap naruto lantang tanpa nada keraguan didalamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya hinata tersenyum lepas dan mengangguk.

"Aishiteru mu Naruto-kun... aishiteru... i love you more for you know naruto-kun" Naruto berdiri dan menghapus air mata hinata.

"Hey... kenapa kau menangis ? seharusnya kau tersenyum hime..." Naruto mencubit pipi hinata pelan membuat hinata memberenggut dan memukul dada naruto ringan.

'Naruto no baka, kau terlalu lama..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan memeluk hinata erat. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut hinata.

"Maafkan aku hime, jadi... mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, ne ?" Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya menatap naruto.

"Siapa bilang ?"

"hey !"

"Aku bercanda naruto-kun..." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya kedalam dada naruto. Akhirnya menantian lamanya berakhir. Perasaannya tersampaikan.

Naruto menarik dirinya dari pelukan erat mereka dan menatap intents hinata. mendekatkan wajah mereka, Hinata memejamkan matanya disaat bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa cm. Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat kewajah hinata.

"Apa yang kau harapkan hime ?" Hinata membuka matanya terkejut dan mendapati wajah jahil naruto.

"HEY !" Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan akhirnya berbalik kearah pagar pembatas dan membuka topengnya.

"I LOVE YOU HINATA !" Teriak naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya. memberi tahu dunia bahwa hinata adalah miliknya. hanya miliknya.

Hinata ikut tersenyum dan memeluk naruto dari belakang. membuka topengnya, Hinata juga merasa sangat bahagia.

"I LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO !" Hinata ikut berteriak yang membuat naruto sedikit terkejut. tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa lepas dan saling berpelukan.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

"untukmu" Hinata sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap setangkai bunga matahari yang berada ditangannya.

"Himawari ?"

"hm, aku akan selalu menyinarimu hime... tidak akan kubiarkan es itu kembali membuat hatimu beku, aku akan selalu bersamamu. karna aku adalah mataharimu" Hinata tersenyum dan kembali memeluk naruto.

"You are my sun boy Naruto-kun"

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **omake**

"Namikaze naruto"

prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar kala naruto menaiki pentas dan kepala sekolah mengalungkan mendali emas sebagai hadiah juara umum pertama dari tiga kelas yang digabungkan. Naruto akhirnya bisa mengalahkan shikamaru dan sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat ijazahnya dan mencium mendali emasnya. Dia turun dari pentas dan berlari kearah teman-temannya.

Seluruh murid kelas 3 memakai seragam sekolah mereka yaitu kemeja putih yang dibalut bleizer hitam khas KHHS. Mereka memakai jubah hitam khas KHHS. jubah itu selalu dipakai dalam acara kelulusan. Terdapat lambang KHHS didada kirinya dan lambang negara dibahu kanan mereka.

"Kau hebat Naruto"

"selamat"

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa mengalahkanku hoamm..."

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto mengabaikan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya dan lebih memilih menatap hinata. Dengan senyum bahagianya naruto memeluk hinata erat.

"kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini naruto" Ucap sai. Naruto terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah merah hinata.

"Mirip babi" Sifat menyebalkan naruto tidak hilang walau hinata sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Akhirnya senyum hangat hinata tidak pernah gadis itu sembunyikan lagi. Naruto berhasil mencairkan es yang membeku. Hinata juga mendapat banyak pujian karna kenaikan pringkat yang dia dapat.

semuanya berjalan begitu saja. cinta tumbuh begitu saja tanpa disadari siapa pun. membuat hubungan semakin erat. kasih sayang menjadi hal utama. itulah yang hinata rasakan.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu... Akhirnya kelar juga. Sungguh, tema yang diberikan Xindrat sangat susah bagi kizu. Kizu sebelumnya belum pernah membuat tema saparti ini (lah sekara udah lo buat kizu #PLAKK) oke abaikan.**

 **Terima kasih atas temanya ya Xindrat. Semoga Fluffy nya kerasa ya... ^.^**

 **Maaf jika ada yang belum sempurna dari cerita ini. maklumi saja author new bie.**

 **Maaf juga kerna ceritanya terlalu puanjangggg...**

 **oke, sekian terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maaf gak ada adegan kissnya.**

 **hehehehe... muachh...**


End file.
